


【马东】用餐限时十分钟

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: 现背 速打 貂绒客串B/low那个Jo/b
Kudos: 5





	【马东】用餐限时十分钟

首尔的春天随着团队的回归一起到来，天气凉爽舒适，回归活动亦比往常的较为轻松，在音乐节目的后台待机室，一群少年正在瓜分着小忙内跑腿买来的饮料。

为了不再出现某26岁和某25岁成员因为草莓饮料而吵架的事件，小聪明李东赫从星爸爸买来了九杯一模一样的冰美式，果不其然接受到某26岁成员的眼神杀。

“略略略，那道英哥就不要喝啊哈哈哈。”李东赫吸了一口手上的冷饮，摇头晃脑地吐吐小舌头，摆出一副讨人厌的表情。

人生最大的弱点是李楷灿的金道英呲牙咧嘴地再一次认输了，只留下一个气呼呼的背影，接着很快被又李泰容缠了上去，队长帮忙哄着说我们再出去买吧。

李东赫作为乖巧的忙内，给两位哥哥送到门口，超甜的一句小心点走快点回来喔，惹得父爱泛滥的队长哥哥揉了一把还没做好造型的小栗子顺毛，李东赫故意笑出的弯弯笑眼在下一秒就对上了刚上完洗手间回来的李马克。

“啊哟楷灿尼可爱，好可爱。”李马克伸手插在李泰容的手底下，学着他一起揉着头毛称赞弟弟好可爱。

不知道是否因为行程不太忙碌，李马克最近的心情总是很好，经常说些令人惊讶欢喜的话，这会儿李东赫着实有些受宠若惊，毕竟李马克很少会在哥哥们面前对他表达爱意。

心头一紧，手却一松，原本稳稳握住的塑料杯瞬间进行了自由落体的活动，反应迅速的哥哥们及时退了两步成功躲过了深褐色液体的攻击，只有呆愣愣的李东赫裤子湿了一大半。

原本李东赫想先清理好现场再处理身上的湿裤子，却被李泰容赶去换裤子，金道英也是同样的宠溺忙内，跟他说让哥哥们清理就好。李马克却什么话都没说就进了待机室，李东赫以为这人是嫌弃自己犯蠢了无视自己，内心哭唧唧说了句最讨厌李马克了。

“呜呜真的对不起，麻烦哥哥们了。”李东赫万分真诚地向哥哥们道着歉，刚说完就被李马克握住了手腕，低头看见他的另一只手拿着演出服裤子和一包清洁湿巾，才知道李马克没有嫌弃自己呢。

李东赫被他拉着往洗手间走时笑嘻嘻的，小声喃喃果然是李马克、我最喜欢李马克啦，全部一字不差地落进李马克本人的耳里，他悄悄伸出食指撩了撩忙内的掌心。

某日本成员曰：马克没有想像中的那么单纯。

小小的隔间挤进了两名成年男子，李马克把手伸向湿透的牛仔裤时，李东赫耳根都红透了，嗑嗑巴巴地跟哥哥说我自己脱就好。而李马克的回应是用手护着他的后背跟脑袋，将他紧紧的压在墙上，低头轻轻吻了下他的脸颊。

“今天的楷灿尼好可爱。”

李马克知道称赞能让李东赫乖乖听话，每次他都会抿着嘴唇，表现出害羞又腼腆的一面，连性格都软了一大半。在这种时候，基本上对他做些什么他都不会反抗，当然只有李马克拥有这个权利。

“哥哥想做什么啊……”

其实大概都能猜到了，但李东赫还是下意识地问了一句，因为是在公众地方担心会被听见而有些慌张，一向灵活的舌头变得有些笨拙，不太准确的发音惹得李马克低声一笑。

李马克在他嘴唇上咬了一下，“会好好享用的。”

“咖啡味道的李楷灿。”

湿透的裤子轻易地被扒下，李马克把要更换的裤子垫在冰凉的马桶盖上，才舍得让下身只穿着平角内裤的李东赫坐上。

李马克跪在李东赫的面前，以身子分开他的双腿，充满肉感而带着微微肌肉线条的大腿有一层薄薄的水分，是刚才这位小笨蛋不小心洒的冰美式，他笑着伸出舌头在内侧的位置舔了一下。

“啊、马克哥……”李东赫惊呼的同时把手插紧了李马克的发间一抓，“好痒……”

“东赫好甜，洒的真的是冰美式而不是蜜糖吗？”

李东赫彷佛要窒息，难得听到李马克对自己说这些肉麻情话，觉得李马克好喜欢自己，也觉得自己好喜欢李马克，开心得脑子都晕晕乎乎的。

“马克哥亲亲我，我要啵啵。”

小笨蛋微微嘟着小嘴，求啵啵的表情实在太过可爱，李马克直勾勾地盯着看了好久，才直起身子亲上去，又咬了下他肉嘟嘟的唇。

可能李马克的本体真的是一只狮子，总是喜欢到处咬到处啃，咬完了嘴巴后回到大腿上继续着口上的功夫，用门牙轻轻咬住软肉，伸出舌头挑弄着，下一秒又换成了用双唇含住吸吮。

李东赫觉得痒，想要叫出声时意识到这里随时都会有人进出，用手背捂住了嘴巴压下叫声，却未能压下变得厚重的呼吸声。

突然隔间门外传来李泰容的声音，“楷灿啊，还没有换好吗？轮到你做造型了。”

李东赫有些惊慌，视线回到李马克的身上，看见他动作娴熟的拉下自己内裤，没想到哥哥在这种时候还要来真的，放大的瞳孔望着一脸平和的李马克。

“泰容哥把我们的顺序退到最后吧。”李马克朝外说完再转头牵起嘴角，对着李东赫轻轻笑了笑，握住已经稍稍抬起了头的小东赫。

“唔……”

沾染上情欲意味的闷哼声透过门板传到李泰容耳里，他瞬间猜测到里面的两位忙内大概是在做些成年人的事情，本来不应该继续打扰的，但考虑到还在行程期间，不能让他们这么放肆。

李泰容咳咳两声，“十分钟，十分钟后给我干干净净整整齐齐的回来。”

听到他们回了两声好，李泰容赶紧逃离了这个不适合久留的地方。关门声响起的同时，李马克开始了手上的动作，包覆住半硬性物的手掌慢慢地上下滑动，刺激得李东赫嘶地抽气。

“呜…马克哥不要再弄了……”

然而李马克没打算放过李东赫，抬起头看着他的脸，开口存心逗他，“你说这十分钟泰容哥到底是看不起你还是看不起我啊？”

“啊……？”

“东赫尼呢，应该用不着五分钟吧？”

作为男人的自尊心被践踏，尽管知道李马克是开玩笑，但李东赫心里的火气还是蹭地就上来了，下身亦在他手上的活动中不争气地直直挺起。

“我才不是只有五分钟呢。”李东赫哼声道。

“噢，是吗？”李马克眼里带着几分戏谑。 

李东赫刚张开口，想要回答的话语因为李马克的动作而吞回嘴里，他用嘴巴直接含住了自己的东西，暖和而湿润的触感很新奇，再次从嘴里吐出只有细碎的呻吟。

“啊…马克哥，为什么……会这么舒服？”

李马克没有过经验，只能学着李东赫以前给他做的那样，先把柱身舔了一遍，湿润的唾液会让活动变得流畅。他一边用手撸动着口腔未能照顾到的部分，一边规律地吞吐起来。

第一次接受口交，敏感的器官被温热的口腔包裹着，从没享受过的快感让李东赫的脑子瞬间被搅成一团糊浆，又点燃了他身体每一个角落的神经，兴奋得彷佛血液也在沸腾。

“呜呜…马克哥……”李东赫努力忍住叫声，却忍不住去唤他亲爱的哥哥的名字，甜腻的声音像是在鼓励着李马克继续。

李马克稍微吐出了一些，含糊的说，“东赫叫小声一点。”

他又伸手去挑起李东赫的上衣下摆，抬眼示意他把衣服塞进嘴里咬着，李东赫乖乖张嘴咬住，布料顶到上颚的不适感令他眼睛泛起泪光。

李东赫脸色潮红，咬着衣服抑压住叫声的模样清晰入眼，李马克忽然觉得他好性感，加上左边的断眉和利落的下颌线，整个人散发着一种邪媚，让人无比着迷而欲罢不能。

“唔……”李东赫仰头喘息着。

李马克满意于李东赫的反应，卖力地含得更深一些，缩紧口腔再含入吐出，手抚过他的大腿内侧，摸到那同样敏感的囊袋，轻轻地揉了两把。

过了数十下，李东赫觉得自己快要受不了了，伸著有些发软的手去推李马克的肩，李马克马上把嘴里的东西给吐出来，接着加快了撸动的速度。

被推到欲望的顶峰时，李东赫的大腿不禁抽搐两下，一道白稠的粘液喷薄而出，落在他的大腿上。

这才把嘴里的衣角吐出来，李东赫舔了舔有些干燥的唇周，伸着双手要李马克上来给他抱抱。释放过后的身体软得不行，李马克轻易的将人捞起，自己坐着再让他坐在自己大腿上。

李东赫在高潮的余韵中还没缓过来，静静地倚在李马克的身上，看他用湿巾帮自己清理那些黏稠的液体，再喘了一会儿，才凑上去亲亲李马克的脸。

“马克哥，我今天好幸福啊。”

李马克听着他的撒娇音，内心喜欢得要命，面色却镇定自若，拉过他的左手看了眼他的手表。

“原来东赫只有七分钟啊。”

两位忙内在十分钟期限结束的一分前，一前一后地回到待机室，走在前面的李东赫鼓起脸颊气呼呼的，跟在身后的李马克抱着他换下来的裤子，睁着圆圆大眼睛略显无辜的表情怎么看也更像是李东赫在无理取闹。

金道英凑上去问他东赫怎么又生气了，李马克耸耸肩回道，“可能是因为用餐时间太短了。”

李泰容：嘤？原来你们瞒着我在洗手间里吃东西？哥哥们从早上饿到现在呢？！！


End file.
